The Pokemon Wizard
by Rocker32703
Summary: A story based off of the song Pinball Wizard by The Who. May Maple is this popular, well known Trainer that cannot be beat. But what happens when she runs across a boy named Ash Ketchum? Songfic, Alternate reality, Minor Advanceshipping at the end.


**I came up with the general plot on the way to school one day, listening to Pinball Wizard, by The Who. This is an alternate universe, so everything you know about May and Ash won't apply here. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Pokemon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo. This is merely a parody.**

**(I know it's a Rock Band 2 video, but this is a rather good quality version of the song if you have never heard it before.) .com/watch?v=sf-7Hsi8cO0**

_Ever since I was a young boy _

_I've played the silver ball_

May Maple is this hot-headed, attention loving girl that thinks she is the best trainer ever... Nobody could beat her in a 6 v 6 battle. Never.

_From Soho down to Brighton _

_I must have played them all_

People came all the way from Sinnoh and remote parts of Hoenn to find her and challenge her.

One day, on her journey through the eastern part of Kanto, she comes across this somewhat shy and passive boy named Ash Ketchum.

He gets the courage to ask her to battle. May softens up, noting that he probably just started his own journey and is rather weak, and agrees. They find a clearing in a field nearby and set up the rules.

_But I ain't seen nothing like him _

_In any amusement hall_

May sends out Espeon, while Ash releases his Gabite. After just a few rounds of attacks go by, it is clear that Ash has the lead. He happens to out-manuever every trick May knows. How can this be?

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid _

_Sure plays a mean pinball_

_He stands like a statue _

_Becomes part of the machine_

As the battles continue, Ash has completely changed from the inside out. He is just as fired up and excited as May had been her whole life, something she's never seen before in a rival. Usually, people cower in fear when the duel her.

_Feeling all the bumpers_

_Always playing clean_

Espeon falls, not being able to take another Dragon Rush.

"What? How!?" May shrieks. "Ugh! This isn't close to being over! Milotic, take the field and use Surf!"

As soon as the beautiful sea serpent is out of her ball, a gushing wave of water is sent to Gabite, threatening to drown him.

_He plays by intuition _

_The digit counters fall _

"Gabite, you know what to do!" Ash commanded. Gabite just nodded. Suddenly he opened up his arms, and bellowed up into the sky. Just as the wave is about to hit him, all the water magically evaporates and turns into a thin mist. May is dumbfounded. That was brilliant... He just used a Sunny Day to completely negate the wave. That must have been one strong attack.

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid _

_Sure plays a mean pinball _

_He's a pinball wizard _

_There's got to be a twist _

_A pinball wizard _

_He's got such a supple wrist_

Eventually May is comepletely bewildered. Ash clearly has the lead now.

_How do you think he does it? _

_(I don't know) _

_What makes him so good?_

"How is this kid beating me? He has tricks that I didn't know were even possible! How did he learn all this!? He looks so... so small and weak!"

_He ain't got no distractions _

_Can't hear those buzzers and bells _

_Don't see no lights a flashin' _

_Plays by sense of smell_

Eventually, a crowd of trainers and passers-by stop to watch what seems to be a heated battle. May is used to the attention, and hopes Ash will shrink back into the shy, timid nature that she saw earlier.

He doesn't even notice there are others around, because he is totally focused on the battle.

_Always gets a replay _

_Never tilts at all _

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid _

_Sure plays a mean pinball_

The battles go on for hours. By the end of the day, trainer and Pokemon alike are exhausted from having to work and be so focused on the enemy's next move.

_I thought I was _

_The Bally table king _

_But I just handed _

_My pinball crown to him_

May has been defeated, 0-2. She is heartbroken, confused, and ashamed. How could she have possibly _losed_ to this _dumb kid!?_

That's when she looks up and studies him again. Ash's spirit and vigor have left him, and he's back to his shy, withdrawn self. He tries to ignore all the questions and cheers from the crowd of trainers and walks off back to the route, headed south.

May chases him, and eventually catches up. At first she is mad, and demands to know how he won. He just shrugs and keeps going.

May's anger vents off though, and as she follows him down the road, she realizes that he might be a good mentor and teacher...

"Hey, Ash... I'm sorry I blew up on you. You're an amazing battler. Would you mind teaching me how you got so good at battling?"

To which he happily answers yes, and they forge a friendship and decide to travel together.

By now it is sunset, and as the two walk off down the road, towards their dreams of being the greatest Pokemon Masters ever...

_Even on my usual table _

_He can beat my best _

_His disciples lead him in _

_And he just does the rest _

_He's got crazy flipper fingers _

_Never seen him fall _

Within a few years, Ash and May are famous world-wide for being the strongest and most dangerous tag team battlers around.

Even farther in the future, they both decide to live together and open a Trainers School, which they run until reach old age.

_That deaf, dumb and blind kid _

_Sure plays a mean pinball..._

The End.


End file.
